Girls of Osaka Gakuen
by Links Black
Summary: Um full detail summary inside hehe. Rated M for violence.
1. Summary

Konnichi wa!!!!!!!!! Well everyone this is my first Hana Kimi fan fiction. It is going to be mostly based of the Japanese version of the t.v show with some plot changes from the manga and Taiwanese version of the t.v show.

This fan fiction will follow very close to the t.v series but with some minor and some major tweaking from my creative mind. For example Mizuki will have a twin sister who will be helping her out her name is Rinshii pronounced Lyn-she kind of my interpretation of Lindsey in English.

Also pairings I think I might be leaning to more of a Nakatsu x Mizuki because I think they are so Kawaii together.

Well the first chapter will be up shortly I hope you will read and enjoy.

BaiBai


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It has been a few months since that fateful event. My sister and I have been plagued with grief, our track and field idol had quit the high jump. It upset us the most because we were the cause of it. We had to do something about it. Right?

Chapter One

It was like any other day and the boys at Osaka Gakugen were waiting for their classes to start for the day. Everything was normal at this all boys high school.

"Nakatsu, did you hear there's going to be a new transfer student. He's from America." Noe said excitedly.

"America! I wonder what he's like." Nakatsu thought for a minute. Mostly because he was thinking of the best way to humiliate whoever would walk through the door. Though he was an amazing soccer player he was still sort of the class clown.

"Noe, you idiot they're twins, we're getting 'TWO' new students." Sekime corrected only moments before the teacher walked in and started to write two names on the board.

"Great Kanji names, we'll be lucky if we can even pronounce their names." Nakatsu said causing the back of the room to laugh.

(Twins PoV)

We heard some jerk laughing at our names and took it as out cue to enter. My sister and I had disguised ourselves as boys to enter this all boys school in order to repay a debt to a boy who had saved us in America. I walked in beside by sister, she put on a brave front as I just gave everyone in the room a cold stare.

"My name is Ashiya Mizuki."

"And my name is Ashiya Rinshii." I said in a low voice. People were staring probably because as of now my sister and I look nothing alike. In America we both had shoulder length hair, now Mizuki had short hair which makes her look like a cute boy. I opted to just trim my hair so it was just inches above my shoulders, I looked like maybe your average American surfer.

After the teacher introduced us to the class he then excused himself from the class for a moment and left. Some punk from the back of the room took the opportunity to kick a soccer ball at Mizuki while she was distracted. So I moved in font of her swiftly and caught the ball sending a chilled death glare towards the boy and went to sit down in the back. The boy was taken aback by my cold posture and decided to ignore.

"Mizuki…" I said in a low voice, "Sit behind me."

"Yes big s-brother." I quickly glanced around to see if anyone had notice her slip-up, to my relief no one had. Mizuki sat behind me opposed to what the boy sin the class wanted. It wasn't long before this guy was causing drama with Mizuki again. I finally decide to look up and who do I see, none other than Sano Izumi, the boy who saved my sister and I.

I was stunned, never in a million years would I have thought that my sister and myself would be in the same class as him. I walked up to my sister and took her shoe, which Sano so childishly put on her head, off. Not looking Sano in the face at all.

"Mizuki, hurry up." I said and turned to return to my seat.

"Wait do I know you?" he asked grabbing my wrist, trying to get a better look at me. I stopped walking but I didn't give him the satisfaction of turning around.

"No, why would you know me. Now let go of my wrist." reluctantly he let go and I walked back and sat down. Of all the rotten luck for a day, Sano sat down in front of me. It's not like I minded, but he had recognized me, and if my cover was blown my sister and I could never get him to jump again. I sighed, 'Maybe if I pretend to be asleep I can keep people from asking me annoying questions.' I thought putting my head down on my desk.

"Ashiya Rinshii, your first day here and you're already sleeping in class." 'Great, teacher is back.' I thought.

"I'm not asleep." I lifted my head angrily and stared out the window. 'Damn this teacher is annoying.' I thought.

Later after class was over, our dorm-head began showing us around. I was really hoping Mizuki and I would be sharing a dorm, maybe then our secret would be safe. But then again no luck today. For some odd unseen reason Nanba's old roommate transferred out, and I received the pleasure of sharing a dorm with dorm 2's very own dorm-head .

And well Mizuki was in a happier state, she was paired off with Sano as roommates. I can only hope she wouldn't blow our secret.

A few hours after settling in and I was already bored. Nanba was nice though, he was kind of like my big brother.

"I'm going to go find my brother. Don't wait up, I have no clue how long I'll be." I said before leaving the room. On my way to my sister's room I thought about that night in America, something I hadn't done in a long time. I tired to forget about it, mostly because my dreams were ripped away from me in that one swift attack.

I was surprised to find that my eyes burned with unshed tears. For the moment I completely forgot about finding Mizuki, I ran back to my room and locked myself in the bathroom. Not the most manly thing I could have done but crying in front of my roommate was worse.

Gasping from the short exertion it took to get back. You wouldn't think that someone so fit would have such a hard time breathing, that just made it hurt all the more.

"Ashiya are you alright? Ashiya?" I couldn't show Nanba that I was weak. Regaining my breath I remained sitting on the bathroom floor sobbing. The knocking on the other side of the door ceased and I assumed Nanba gave up.

Wrong, "Rinshii open up!" that sneaky conniving boy went and got my sister. I shifted on my spot on the floor so I could unlock the door. Mizuki quickly slipped in and locked the door again. "Rinshii are you okay? Nanba said he heard you gasping. Were you running?" Mizuki asked wrapping her arms around me.

"No I just had a bad memory. Don't worry about me Mizuki." I said hugging her back. "I promise you I'm fine, I just couldn't let Nanba see me upset." I said laughing, unaware that Nanba was listening on the other side of the door.

"Why must you be such a tough girl all the time?" Mizuki said laughing as well, Nanba gasped and backed away from the door\. His roommate was a girl!


	3. Chapter 3

After Mizuki and myself left the bathroom, we headed for dinner. I found it odd that Nanba was no longer in the room. Then again it was time for dinner and boys do think with their stomachs.

"So Mizuki is Sano anything like we thought he would be?" I asked we reached the cafeteria.

"Well I don't really know, he seems a little rude, but then again he doesn't really know us." Mizuki said trying to find an answer to his bad attitude.

"Figures he has an attitude problem, especially since we found him perfect and oh so graceful with the high jump." I stated after getting my food.

"But we hardly know him. We shouldn't judge him." Mizuki pleaded as we sat down with most of the guys of our dorm. I found it strange Nanba wasn't here either. I shrugged it off and started eating occasionally talking to Sekime or Nakatsu.

Back in the dorm that night Nanba finally decided to show up and he looked rather confused and a little aggravated. "Hey Nanba is everything alright?" I asked leaning over the post off the second floor of our dorm. He looked up with hate in his eyes.

"Why? Why are you here?"

"What do you mean? My brother and I wanted to study in Japan." I answer timidly. Why was he freaking out?

"Then why not go to a girl's school?" I was shocked speechless by his comment he had already found out. Was it really that obvious?

"You haven't told anyone have you?" I asked scared shitless.

"No. But give me a reason as to why I shouldn't head straight for the Headmistress?"

"It started months ago. Sano was in America for a training seminar. Mizuki and I are his biggest fans. He inspired both of us in the track and field. We went to the stadium to try and see him. But it wasn't in the best parts of California. And these guys tried to mug us. Sano helped us he distracted them so we could run away. But I went back, they were attacking him so I didn't think I jumped in to try and help him. I was hurt. Sano got me away and in return he was hurt. Its my fault he quit the high jump." I said looking at the floor. "Mizuki and I are here to get him to jump again. Its our way of repaying him for saving us."

It looked as though Nanba was deciding on believing m story or not. I felt ashamed to have to tell this awful story, but I figured Nanba was trustworthy of it.

"You said you were hurt? Prove it." I definitely wasn't expecting that. I lifted my shirt and vest to just below my chest and showed the scar from the accident. "What the hell did they do?"

"They got a lucky stab right through the rib cage and punctured my lung. Extensive surgery and wala behold proof. Now I'm not allowed to run or do any type of activity which increases my breathing pattern. Well that is until I'm healed or I decided to be stupid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later on in the week Nanba had called a dorm meeting. I was curious what this was all about. " As many of you know, our annual marathon is almost amongst us…"

'Hmm marathon sounds fun.' I thought thinking about the race. I really miss running and if I wait to long I just might not be able to go back to it.

"Rinshii, I know what your thinking, please don't. You're still recovering." Mizuki whispered as Nanba called out a few names to represent dorm 2. I felt bad for ignoring her but this was something I had to do.

"I'll do it." I said standing up, they had already volunteered Mizuki and she eventually agreed. I needed to run again even if it hurt me. Nanba looked a bit worried that I stood up.

"Are you sure Ashiya?" Nanba asked he was worried because he already new my past, he was the only person that I felt safe with sharing my secret with him. Surprisingly he was willing to keep my secret and protect it, and he gave me my space. Given his reputation as a womanizer.

I just nodded, he still looked worried but he sighed and nodded. "Alright so Sekime, Nakatsu, Ashiya Mizuki, and Ashiya Rinshii will represent our dorm in the marathon."

"Hey Sano, you should run you're the big track star." Nakatsu said his words dripped with venom towards the other man. I kind of hoped that Sano just might decide to run but he brushed it off with the same answer he always gave about track, that he was injured. His attitude towards it made me want to slap him but apart of me understood.

"Nakatsu please just drop it." I pleaded. He sighed but obliged to my wish. Nakatsu really was a nice guy.

Now of course my sister went into hysterics about me volunteering and I swear she was trying to expose me. "Rinshii I really think you should rethink your decision. You haven't really had the chance to recover." I had to sigh inwardly as murmurs went sailing through the room.

"Mizuki you know more than anyone what running meant to me and if I keep putting it off I'll never be able to go back to it." I said and walked out of the cafeteria to my dorm. Hearing as I left a few similar questions.

"What happened to Rinshii?"

"Was he in an accident?"

"What was that all about?"

But I just left Mizuki to answer them hoping that she wouldn't say to much. But then again Nanba would be there to cover up anything she might let slip. Once in my room went to my computer and started typing away for some random homework assignment waiting for either Nanba or Mizuki to come in screaming at how big a mistake I was making. I bet I could make a count down before one of them stormed in. 5...4...3...2...and…

"Rinshii you can not be serious. You haven't had enough time to heal what if mom and dad finds out or you seriously hurt yourself?" I gave a sigh and looked at my sister.

"What do you think we're trying to do with Sano, now would it be fair to make him do while I sit back for the joy ride?" I asked giving her one of my classic looks that said I was not giving up on this subject.


End file.
